helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 268
Characters *Consort Ju *Zhao Lang *Yun Guo *An Hu *Yun Zhe Choices Ba Qi * Follow Up: * Forget It: Favor +5 Yun Guo *Why?: Favor +1 *You are right: Favor +1 An Hu *Forget it: Favor +5 *Reproach: Favor+5 Yun Zhe *To catch thief: Favor +1 *To have fun: Favor +1 Rewards Zhao Lang Favor +1 Yun Guo Favor +1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, everything is complete. Your makeup looks so pretty today! Magda: Save your compliments. Ba Qi, let's go for a walk. Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace. Story Chat 2 Magda: Is the one in a hurry... Consort Ju? Ba Qi: Yes. Look at the pair of jade earrings. Isn't that a gift sent by the Emperor? She's been showing it off for a while. Magda: But it's late. What is she doing? Ba Qi: Maybe she's scheming? Won't she... try to set you up again? Ah! She's leaving. Should we follow, Your Grace? : Follow up : Magda: Hm, let's go. : Ba Qi: Huh? She seems to... be heading to the Tailors' Workshop. Why is she going there in the middle of the night? : Magda: Shh, keep your voice down. Let's have a look. : Female Embroider: Your Grace, you're finally here. The embroider is waiting inside. : Consort Ju: Well, lead the way. : Magda: ...It doesn't seem to be anything special. Since she already entered the room, should we leave? : Ba Qi: Your Grace, why don't we see what they're doing? : Magda: But the door and windows are all tightly closed. How can we? : Ba Qi: Hahah, I can show you. Look, use your finger to pierce the window paper... Okay! Done! : Magda: How mischievous! It seems you're good at peeking. : Ba Qi: Peeking is just a small trick everyone in the palace knows! Your Grace, hurry and have a look! : Magda: ... Ba Qi, look! : Ba Qi: Do you see something interesting, Your Grace? Hahah, let me see! ... Consort Ju... What is she doing? : Consort Ju: It hurts! I lost control of the needle! : Female Embroider: Your Grace, be careful... What about... Let me... : Consort Ju: Leave. I'm a smart enough person to handle needlework! : Ba Qi: Consort Ju is learning embroidery! But what's that pattern? A snake? : Magda: ...(I guess it's a dragon?) : Consort Ju: Ah- : Female Embroider: Your Grace, it's... bleeding! What about... asking the Imperial Physician to check it? : Consort Ju: Shut up! : Female Embroider: ...Yes. : Consort Ju: Don't tell others I've been here. If you do, you might lose your life! : Female Embroider: Yes, Your Grace. : Ba Qi: Your Grace... If Consort Ju finds out we're spying on her, will she... : Magda: Let's leave now! : Forget it : Magda: That's improper. What if it's a trap? Let's walk elsewhere. : Ba Qi: Why don't we head to the Crescent Pavilion? I heard the foreign ministers sent some precious flowers to be planted there. But... : Magda: But? : Ba Qi: The flowers are very rare. A lot of consorts like them, so they moved some to their own palace. I don't know if there's any left... : Magda: It's fine. We can appreciate the flowers if they're there. And we won't lose anything if there aren't. : Ba Qi: That's true... Your Grace, you're very optimistic! : Magda: Save your sweet words and lead the way. : Ba Qi: There's the Crescent Pavilion. Your Grace, look... : Magda: Shh! : Ba Qi: Your Grace? : Magda: What's that sound? : Ba Qi: ...Someone is talking. It's... Consort Ju! : Magda: ... Is this so-called fate? : Ba Qi: Who's talking to her... The Prime Minister?! : Magda: (Did we just find out some conspiracy?) : Zhao Lang: Consort Ju, you're very well prepared. I would like to express my gratitude. : Consort Ju: Don't bother. If it can be done, you and me are on the same boat. : Ba Qi: On the same boat? What boat? Your Grace, what are they talking about? : Magda: (It's a crime for consorts to meet ministers in private. If someone finds out...) Lower your voice. Let's get out of here first. Story Chat 3 Zhao Lang: Greetings, Consort Chu. Magda: Prime Minister, are you discussing political issues with the Emperor late at night? : If "Follow Up" was chosen in Story Chat 2 : Zhao Lang: That's right. : Magda: Then please excuse me. : Zhao Lang: Your Grace, please be careful on your way back : Magda: Thank you for the kind reminder. : If "Forget It" was chosen in Story Chat 2 : Zhao Lang: Didn't you see it? : Magda: (Dammit, did he see me just now?) I don't know what you mean, My Lord : Zhao Lang: Weren't you hiding behind the tree in the Crescent Pavilion? : Magda: (It's useless to explain now... I can only...) Since you saw me, I'll be quick. Are you plotting something with Consort Ju? If it's a matter of politics- : Zhao Lang: Consort Chu, you're so straightforward. Aren't you afraid that... I'll have you killed in secret? : Magda: I sent a maidservant back to the palace. If I haven't returned after an hour, she'll go tell the Emperor what I've seen tonight. : Zhao Lang: ... : Magda: And. My Lord, you aren't a ruthless person. : Zhao Lang: I am. : Magda: ... : Zhao Lang: But I won't hurt you, Your Grace. The harem would be less fun without you. I met Conosort Ju because she wanted to marry her cousin to me, even if she were to be accepted as a concubine. : Magda: ...A concubine? Consort Ju would like her cousin to suffer? ... Prime Minister, why are you staring at me all of a sudden? : Zhao Lang: Do you think that marrying me as a concubine is a form of torture? : Magda: (coughs)... That's not the point... : Zhao Lang: I'll remember your words. As for Consort Ju, I suppose it's not what she wants either. : Magda: Huh? : Zhao Lang: Your Grace, do you actually believe you can maintain a foothold in the harem because of your appearance? : Magda: My Lord, do you mean that I'm... attractive? : Zhao Lang: Hahah, your beauty can bring an entire country to ruin. : Magda: (I don't think... that was a compliment.) : Zhao Lang: However, no matter how good-looking you are, without powerful family support, you'll achieve nothing. : Magda: (I knew it!) Is Condort Ju's family trying to establish a good relationship with you, My Lord? Did you accept her offer? : Zhao Lang: That's natural. : Magda: You already accepted?! : Zhao Lang: What if I did? There's no evidence, and even if I have regrets, she won't tell others. What do you think, Consort Chu? : Magda: (That's true... ) : Zhao Lang: Fortunately, the person you met tonight was me. Otherwise, I'm afraid you would have already died. : Magda: ... Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Majesty, it's getting dark! Magda: It's already winter and the weather isn't good today. I'm afraid it's going to snow. Ba Qi: Really? Your Grace, I haven't seen snow in years. I wonder if... Yun Guo: Snow? I don't think so. Magda: Huh? Greetings, Your Royal Highness. : Why? : Magda: Why does Your Highness think it won't snow? : Yun Guo: I've seen through the gods' plans. If we expect snow, it won't snow. It's like in the summer. If I sneak... (coughs)... I mean, If I go on a trip with an umbrella, it won't rain. As long as I'm lazy to bring one, even a sunny morning will lead to an evening with rain. : Magda: ...Your Highness must be joking. But it's all right if there's no snow. Maybe it will snow heavily later. : Yun Guo: I hope so. If it barely snows at night and all melts in the morning, it would be very disappointing. Let's go. Li, we're returning to our palace. It's much more comfortable having drinks in a warm room than standing here in the cold. And it's not fun at all. : Maidservant A: Yes, Your Highness. : You are right : ? Story Chat 5 Ba Qi: ...Who's there! An Hu: ...! Ba Qi: I was scared to death! Are you trying to kill me and my master, Lord An Hu? I was born short. Otherwise, my head would've been sliced off by you! An Hu: Um... It's my fault... I'm practicing how to use a sword here and didn't expect Your Grace and Ba Qi to be here... Magda: ... : Forget it : Ba Qi: Your Grace, do you plan to look the other way? Hmph, my master has always been of poor health. If she gets startled, then... What should I do? Lord An Hu, you must compensate for what you've done! : An Hu: Uh... Um... Since Your Grace is weak... Ah, my teacher didn't allow me to teach others. But since it only has the purpose of improving the body's condition, how about I teach you this as an apology... : Ba Qi: ...? What's wrong with you? Keep your hands to yourself! : An Hu: Will you accept it? : Magda: ...All right. Ba Qi, stop messing around. (coughs) Lord An Hu, don't feel guilty. Since it's your teacher's secret, I won't pry further. Please excuse me for interrupting your practice! (Are you kidding me? Who wants to stand in the snow for a few hours?) : Reproach : Magda: (coughs)... I don't feel well. It might be because I was scared...(coughs)... Or because of the cold weather... Ah, I suddenly have a headache... : Ba Qi: (Your Grace... your acting is poor... Wait a minute, Lord An Hu actually believes it?) : An Hu: Uh... Um... Since Your Grace is weak... Ah, my teacher didn't allow me to teach others. But since it only has the purpose of improving the body's condition, how about I teach you this as an apology... : Ba Qi: ...? What's wrong with you? Keep your hands to yourself! : An Hu: Will you accept it? : Magda: ...All right. Ba Qi, stop messing around. (coughs) Lord An Hu, don't feel guilty. Since it's your teacher's secret, I won't pry further. Please excuse me for interrupting your practice! (Are you kidding me? Who wants to stand in the snow for a few hours?) Story Chat 6 Magda: Shh... look over there! Ba Qi: Your Grace, who's over there? Is he a thief?! He climbed over the wall! Your Grace, let's catch him! Magda: Ah, wait! The person we saw seems to be the Em- Ba Qi: Ah! Yun Zhe: ...! You...! Chu, why are you here behaving sneakily? Pretending to be a thief? Magda: ...I... : To catch thief : Your Grace, Ba Qi and I saw a dark shadow over the wall. We wanted to... : Yun Zhe: ...What shadow? I've been here for a while and saw nothing. You'd better go back to your palace. : Magda: Yes, Your Majesty... : Ba Qi: ...Your Grace, I saw dust on the Emperor's robe... : Magda: Shh! : To have fun : ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript